Sirius NO JODAS!
by Fallen Marauders
Summary: Terminándose el último año todo era normal…si la vida en un colegio de magia y hechicería se podía denominar ¨ normal ¨… DxH RxS Yaoi y muchas parejas y cosas mas...


¡Sirius no jodas!

Locuras de vainilla

Terminándose el último año todo era normal…si la vida en un colegio de magia y hechicería se podía denominar ¨ normal ¨…

Un chico de pelo revuelto y ojos verdes y soñadores estaba sentado bajo un árbol frente al lago.

Lo veía desde lejos, siempre tan lejano a todo, en ese lugar a donde me lleva cuando estoy con el…

Mientras se iba acercando ese rubio, que era el punto de odio de ¨casi ¨todo el colegio, pensaba como iba a saludarlo, aunque podría estar horas solo observándolo de lejos.

Bu!- le dice con un tono infantil y lo abraza por atrás, tomando sus caderas bien fuerte, presionando su cuerpo contra el del morocho y apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro. Respirando y pronunciando muy cerca de su oído- te estuve buscando…

Harry se sonrojo al instante girando para quedar de frente, perdiéndose en esos ojos que aunque no lo dijeran ocupaban todos sus pensamientos.

Me asuste, no es justo, nunca se donde estas parado- dijo abrazando al rubio y respirando su tan conocido aroma que aunque nadie notara tenia un dulce dejo a vainilla.

Mmm… sabes que pondría estar abrazándote así todo el día Harry- presionando mas su cuerpo pareciendo uno solo.- no me lo hagas mas difícil, sos mi única debilidad…- Draco susurraba estas palabras, tan fuertes y difíciles para el, pero con Harry era diferente, era….sincero.

El día era calido y el sol sobre la piel se sentía tan bien. Los dos abrazados bajo el árbol sin que nadie los viera, sin que nadie los moleste.

si de debilidades hablamos-susurro Harry mientras perdía su rostro en el hombro del rubio-mmm…

ahh…Harry…fue tan difícil llegar hasta acá…-le decía mientras lo miraba a los ojos y luego con sus manos acariciaba su cabello y su frente y se detenía acariciando y mirando esa marca oculta que había condicionado su vida para siempre

Harry…mi Harry-aunque parecía melancólico, solo había alegría y paz a su alrededor y sobre todo mucho amor… después de lo que les paso y por todo lo que pasaron, ya solo se querían amar.

Besaba su frente con los ojos cerrados, frunciendo el seño, con la lágrima que caía por su rostro, mientras Harry apoyaba su mano es su pecho, sintiendo el latir de su corazón

te amo Draco- dijo sin animarse a mirarlo y como desde la primera vez con el calor que sentía en sus mejillas. Lo había dicho tantas veces, pero siempre con la misma importancia.

Lo se Harry, yo amo todo lo tuyo, amo tu…- en esos momentos en los que solo eran ellos dos al desnudo amándose de todas las maneras posibles, no podía faltar….la interrupción.

De detrás de los arbustos un enorme perro negro salto sobre la feliz pareja.

jaja Sirius que haces?- decía Harry mientras su padrino le lamía la cara y se sentaba sobre su regazo, desplazando al rubio.

….mmmm…tenia que aparecer ¨el padrino¨ mierda!- Draco no soportaba que interrumpa sus momentos de paz con su amante- y el perrito va a buscar el palitoo!- el rubio tratando de sacarse de encima la molesta presencia, sutilmente lo hecho tirando un palito a …. ¡30 kilómetros de distancia, para que valla a jugar a un lugar donde N-O M-O-L-E-S-T-E

Grrr!- le gruño Sirius a Draco que insistía en tratarlo como un ¨perro¨. Aunque era cierto que siempre aparecía en el momento justo, en el lugar preciso, para que nadie se meta con su ¨pequeño¨ Harry.

Me parece que este perrito anda caliente así que va haber que caparlo (castrarlo) , no perrito lindo?- Draco con sarcasmo se ocupaba de que un par de veterinarios se llevan al perro ¨rabioso¨, pero era imposible, amenazaba con hacerle a los demás lo que querían hacer con el, logrando que los veterinarios salgan corriendo al grito de ¨quiero tener hijos¨, ¨quiero regalo el día del padre¨, ¨eso no por favor¨ ¨eso noooo!¨

Harry no entendía bien que es lo que estaba pasando es raro que Draco se ponga a jugar con Sirius- bueno que mas da!- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando como ambos forcejeaban ¨amistosamente¨ por una vara.

De lo lejos aparece Remus en la escena llevándose sutilmente a la bestia negra, que no quería soltar la capa de Draco, y estaba por empezar a morder su pierna.

soltá peluchin soltá!..tengo algo mas interesante que molestar a los chicos para hacer- dijo Lupin mientras tiraba del pelaje de Sirius para llevárselo, pero toda la atención se la llevaba éste que estaba raramente vestido con un atuendo a la Lisa Minelli en All That Jazz, manejando muy bien los tacones….(los años de practica hacen al maestro). Sirius intento levantar la patita para dejarle a Draco un ¨recuerdito¨ pero al ver bien a su lobito con un vestido negro y el hermoso maquillaje de época, no pudo resistirse y seguirlo. Dejando a un Harry resignado, acostumbrado a estas raras innovaciones de sus padrinos en su relación..pero con un solo pensamiento no quiero ser así

Perro de m &&$·"$·$&$·- Draco puteaba por lo bajo y se quejaba como un viejo hasta que cayo en la cuenta de que otra vez estaba solo con su amante- … …. ….- su Harry seguía mirando la escena que los había interrumpido, viendo como Remus y Sirius se alejaban bailando jazz, y reía sin parar.

Las manos de Draco empezaron a envolver a Harry por la espalda, sintiéndose dueño del cuerpo del morocho….se acerca a su oído

Harry…- suspira muy bajo y lentamente, muerde su oreja y acaricia todo el frente de su cuerpo y vuelve a decir- mmm….Potter…solos.

solos…- afirma atrapando las manos de Draco entre las suyas- y espero que sigamos así- Harry podía parecer poco tímido, pero lo era, le costaba mucho demostrar su cariño frente a su padrino y eso era algo que sacaba a Draco de quicio.

Harry, no te sientas incomodo frente al viejo ese, nos amamos y eso es lo que importa, Harry Potter te amo y me importa un bledo los demás… te amo tanto- siempre hablándole al oído, sabia que eso el morocho no lo resistía, siempre era como la primera vez que se tocaron, Draco sentía el fuerte latido del corazón de su amante, como su respiración se agitaba tanto que se escuchaba cada vez mas fuerte. Como si fueran una especie de gemidos, por las caricias en el cuello por parte del rubio, y eso ¨era realmente lo que excitaba a Draco¨, la respiración desesperada y deseosa de su amor.

Todo volvía lentamente a su sitio, la mirada verde sobre la plateada y la perfecta mezcla de ese perfume a vainilla y el natural aroma a menta de Harry. El clima los acompañaba acariciándolos con calidos rayos de sol y una suave brisa.

Estaban solos y querían disfrutarlo, lentamente la distancia entre sus cuerpos se iba haciendo nula, Draco ya sentía la respiración del morocho sobre sus labios y como se iban acercado mas. Harry corrió uno de los rubio cabellos que le hacia cosquillas para..Poder besarlo…

NOOOO, es MUY fácil de entender Ron, no puedes ser tan cabeza hueca, nunca entiendes nada

Y vos una mandona, que importa si lo pronuncio ¨BADASIOS¨ así esta bien, además quien te dio permiso de meterte en MI materia, ni siquiera cursas adivinación! Creída!

Ay, por Dios Ron eres un desagradecido, la próxima vez que por pronunciar incorrectamente las palabras, aparezcas disfrazado de payazo, creeme que no voy a estar ahí para salvarte. Es ¨VADASIS¨!cabeza hueca VA-DA-SIS!

No soy ningún cabeza hueca, llevas mas de un año llamándome así ¡me tenes arto! No sos mas que una creída con complejo de grandeza, sabihonda barata, maestra ciruela, terminaras como la vieja de McGonagall y ahí si no estaré para ti.

Pffff! – refunfuña cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con altanería –ya quisieras ser tú como ella, cuida tus palabras antes de hablar de una persona tan sabia y maravillosa como ella " ca-be-za-hue-ca"!-. Hermione quería ser realmente como aquella mujer que imponía tanto respeto con solo pararse y mirarte con esos ojos intensos. Con sus ojos maravillados y llenos de lágrimas hablaba de la sabiduría en persona.

¨Ser¨ como ¨ella¨! Estás loca de remate! Tantos libracos se te suben a la cabeza!-

Como ya la pelea estaba tomando un rumbo no muy bueno (como todas las discusiones de esta pareja) Harry no pudo seguir esperando a que simplemente siguieran

Chicos, Chicos que pasa?- dijo acercándose y tratando de evitar una 3° Guerra Mundial

Que, qué pasa? Que a Hermione le faltan los tornillos y ahora se mete en mi "vida"

ja! Ya quisieras que me meta en tu vida, eres la persona más ignorante que existe sobre esta tierra, mejor dicho sobre todo este inmenso universo, no puedes ni siquiera pronunciar bien tu nombre cabeza hueca!- le grita a los cuatro vientos al pelirrojo y mandándolo al infierno con mímica incluida, para luego volverse la Hermione más calmada y pacifica y sutilmente explicarle con las palabras exactas lo que ocurría- Es-UN-CA-BE-ZA-HUE-CA, QUE ME LLEVE EL PUTO DEL INNOMBRABLE Y MI ABUELA, NO LO SOPORTO MÁS!

si quieres que te lleven yo mismo los voy a buscar. A ver si así nos das un poco de paz a los que tenemos vida-dijo Ron con un tono más que irónico.

Harry podía decir que no le importaba a donde fueran, pero tampoco podía seguir viendo como sus mejores amigos ignoraban sus sentimientos bajo sus TREMENDOS orgullos.

Vamos Ron, sabes que no quiso decir eso... no es así Hermione?

grrrr!...mmm-cruzada de brazos, golpeando la planta del pie en el pasto y moviendo los dedos de la mano uno por uno sobre el otro brazo, miraba el cielo y suspiraba los últimos alientos de enojo y venganza-es...que yo... mmm...uy! esta bien!-calmándose-no...Enserio no...quería decirte esas palabras horribles-cambiando su posición de orgullo por una de lamento con la mirada pegada al suelo y los ojos llenándose de una densa humedad-Ron (dulcemente)...sabes que no quería hacerlo, pero es que tú siem...- al querer excusarse se detiene pensando que otra vez empezaría la pelea...se anima a levantar la vista para penetrar sus ojos dulces color miel en los del inocente pelirrojo que de muchas maneras la volvía loca, para sonreírle tiernamente, en muestra de paz y perdón

esta bien, pero que no se repita.- con esta respuesta Ron perdió toda oportunidad de sobrevivir con o sin ayuda

grrrr! Esta vez sí que no hay vuelta atrás Ron has llegado muy lejos y has desatado toda mi furia, yo que estaba a punto de pedirte perdón y tu sales con esto, eres un estúpido engreído, tú que dices tener vida, ja! vida le llamas a comer toda la tarde golosinas que destruyen toda tu dentadura, mientras te diviertes con estúpidos juegos para niños de 3,y ni siquiera sabes realizar la poción más fácil que hasta yo con los ojos vendados la haría en tres segundos mejor que vos con el profesor al lados explicándote paso a paso como tienes que mover las manos para no tirar todo. Eres un niño inmaduro que jamás va a crecer, solo por que no sabes como hacerlo, y tienes miedo de que tengas de ir a un lugar donde esté la luz apagada y no esté tu mami para encenderla! Además eres un insensible, como te atreves a echarme la culpa a mí, que solo quise ayudarte "1 vez más", pero ya me doy cuenta que no vale la pena, eres la persona más insignificante que existe en el planeta para mí a partir de ahora, vas a vivir y morir solo Ron piénsalo bien!- se desquito diciéndole las palabras más horribles que "hasta ahora" había usado con él, llegando a un punto que hasta ella misma se mordería la lengua después, pero no, no ahora que la ira la consumía.

Ron se quedó un segundo en silencio, mientras Harry ponía los ojos en blanco y se preparaba para lo que sería una larga semana.

Pero enseguida el pelirrojo comenzó a contestarle los insultos a la engreída de su novia.

Draco, que ya estaba por más de segundo lugar en la escena, comienza a darse cuenta que nuevamente y por cuarta vez en el día no podría estar en paz con su amante

...Potter...- le dice mientras se alejaba de espaldas a la situación con la mano izquierda levantada en signo de: me retiro, arréglatelas solo, cuando tengas tiempo búscame que si tengo ganas te atiendo, -con todo el orgullo que Draco sabe tener...

Yo soy el inmaduro y vos una vieja bla bla bla... – Ron seguía discutiendo con la chica mientras Harry veía como su tarde de ensueño se volvía un infierno

Draco... no te vayas... chicos... no pueden hablar civilizadamente?-dijo haciendo amago de seguir al rubio pero sabiendo que si se iba no tendría donde regresar

Mira lo que hiciste por tu culpa Harry se peleó con Draco!

Qué? Fue tú culpa... pero es verdad, pobre Harry ya tiene suficiente con sus problemas, sino mira quien es su pareja!- hablaban Ron y Hermione….

y ahí van de nuevo - pensaba Harry preparándose para lo peor de lo peor

Si es cierto ...pobre Harry- dijo el pelirrojo acompañando su comentario con la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo-Draco es mala, muy mala influencia.

Si, la verdad que no entiendo como Harry, como alguien como tú puede estar saliendo con "Draco", no puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo, no sé que pueden tener en común ustedes, creo que la magia se te subió a la cabeza, Draco es la persona que más lástima me da en este mundo, no sé como no lo ves como es realmente...pobre, pobre Harry-dirigiéndose a su pareja-

Chusmeaba la pareja con euforia al hablar mal de su enemigo numero. 1, sin darse cuenta que solo lograban herir a Harry, y que realmente nunca iban a entender que los unía y por que se amaban y se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Harry, Draco es una víbora, no entiendo como teniendo detrás a medio mundo mágico aguantas al bastardo ése

Es verdad Harry, él no te merece, además podrías estar con alguien mejor, mucho mejor, y de última, un consejo amigo, mejor solo que mal acompañado-se acerca a Harry, apoya una mano sobre su hombro, poniéndose frente a frente- no queremos herirte con esto, pero creemos que lo que estás haciendo te va a herir más, piénsalo amigo, como un consejo de grandes amigos.. Solo te traerá problemas y sufrimiento, todos sabemos que Draco es una rata sucia, que hace mucho que ya están saliendo y que según tú nunca te hizo nada, pero en algún momento lo hará... -.

Ese fue el último comentario que el enamorado Potter soportaría.

Ya vasta!- dijo librándose del contacto con sus dos "amigos"- el que no les caiga bien Draco no les da derecho a tratarlo de ese modo. Él es una buena persona y si ustedes no se dan cuenta, podrían al menos tratar de verlo por mí… me importa muchísimo y al parecer ustedes dos para lo único que se entienden es para criticarlo, pues tengan algo en cuenta, no me importa, no me importa lo que digan de él por que lo amo- se sonrojó- pero…… me duele que no lo entiendan...-.

Draco caminaba por los pasillos de la enorme escuela, donde tantos recuerdos daban vueltas estremeciéndolo, a medida que rozaban su piel.

El sol golpeaba los enormes ventanales cerrados y dejaba una sensación de calidez y una vaga luz que iluminaba su "oscura silueta"...

Eso que la verdadera tormenta ya había pasado y habían logrado un relativo equilibrio en la relación con su amante. Por más que no les importara lo que piensen los demás y solo se amen con tanta pasión y locura. Era tan molesto que aquellos ignorantes a su amor no los dejen vivir en paz... había tanta gente en contra de esto

por que?... - se preguntaba aquel rubio, ése que solo deseaba estar con la única persona que le importaba en este mundo ... . una lágrima empezó a caer por sus plateados ojos recorriendo todo su rostro deslizándose hasta su cuello, se mete en su pecho, por debajo de sus ropas, le quemaba tanto, cuando llegó al corazón parecía haberse evaporado por el fuego que en él había cuando le hacían tan difícil estar con el morocho de ojos verdes...

Nunca antes había llorado por nadie ni por nada, lo había hecho por primera vez y sólo para siempre por ese chico que se había robado su corazón. Esa lágrima cortaba el hielo de su rostro y lo hacía darse cuenta que podía sentir, que era un ser humano... y que podía amar...

..Harry...- susurraba con una leve puntada en su corazón, esa que le hacía darse cuenta que necesitaba estar con él...

Unos pasos acelerados comenzaron a cortar el sonoro silencio de los pasillos. Con una mano sobre el pecho y conteniendo las ganas de gritar llegaba corriendo el morocho de la cicatriz.

No soportaba que hablaran mal de su amante, menos que lo hicieran sus amigos. Todo eso le dolía horrores, como podían hablar mal de la persona que le enseñó lo que era el amor...

Teniendo en cuenta que el chico prácticamente no había tenido el amor de una madre y un padre vivo, a este el momento mágico de su vida había considerado a la amistad como lo único preciado, pero con Draco era diferente, no solo le costó ganar su "extraña amistad"...sino que el precio que pagó fue su corazón, por que quedó prendado de esa mirada fría ante el mundo y cálida solo para él.

Llegando a un pasillo iluminado se encontró con un "ángel"...el sol que entraba por las ventanas se reflejaba en los rubios cabellos, la mirada algo triste y perdida, su figura casi sagrada.

Draco era un ángel, el que llegó solo para que fuera adorado por un chico de pelo negro y desordenado.

Lo veía acercarse...esa persona que sin ningún reparo se había enfrentado a tantos íconos temibles, con toda su fuerza y su pasado que hacía pesar aún más su segura personalidad...- se enfrentó a su pasado, presente y futuro, sin miedo alguno que lo detuviera ...

Ese morocho siempre despeinado que inspiraba tanto respeto y seguridad ante el mundo. Era, solo ante él, tan inocente e inseguro, solo para el rubio, todo eso que suprimía el pesar de su condenada vida...era libre, con Draco, solo con Draco podía mandar al demonio todo sin importarle nada, y conseguir la pureza de un niño.

...Sería por eso que tanto se aman?...si cuando estaban solos se refugiaban en su amor y dejaban de lado todos sus problemas y emociones reprimidas...

Draco no podía resistirse ante su amante, aunque estuviera enojado, no quería...- al fin y al cabo es el ángel que me guía, y ese dulce calor frío, ese último respiro, que me salva de este infierno... ...Potter hace que valga la pena...no me voy a negar...él, no lo hace mágico, lo hace real...

Harry se acercó al rubio con algo de timidez, después de todo por su colpa habían perdido su anterior momento de intimidad, esos que por tantas intervenciones eran sagrados y escasos.

Dra.. Draco- respiraba algo agitado por correr sin rumbo durante un rato- discúlpame es que Ron y Hermione estaban con...- miraba a su amante con sus verdes orbes grandes de sorpresa

shhhh...- el rubio se acerca a su morocho agitado y con la ropa desarreglada, levanta la mano y posa uno de sus dedos en los labios del chico de la cicatriz- no tienes que hablar Harry, no perdamos más tiempo, ya lo hicimos durante mucho tiempo hoy...no te parece?-le susurraba al oído de una manera muy provocativa, retira su dedo de la boca del morocho, sus manos bajan desde su cabello hasta tomar suavemente su cuello y haciéndole caricias se acerca aún más, lo mira por última vez a sus verdes ojos, para luego apoyar sus afiebrados y húmedos labios sobre los de Harry y volviéndolos a separa empieza un obsceno juego entre su lengua y los labios del morocho, los lame y lentamente comienza a entrar en ese orificio tan húmedo, cálido y excitante para él...recorriendo cada rincón de su boca y tragándose el aire de su amante, lo recostó sobre el piso frío del colegio y sus manos no dejaban de tocar y acariciar todo su cuerpo, mientras recibía del morocho los más excitantes gemidos y susurros aclamado inocentemente por más...transformándose en una pegajosa escena

No tuvieron más tiempo, al escuchar las voces en el pasillo que salían de un aula abandonada...

Harry!- llamó Sirius acercándose visiblemente enfadado-Pero que están haciendo?- se quejaba mientras prácticamente arrancaba tirando de la túnica a Draco de encima de su ahijado.

Harry quería que se lo trague la tierra, si ya no le gustaba que lo vieran siquiera besándose con su amante, que encima sea su padrino quien lo viera lo dejó sin palabras...cosa que no le ocurrió a Black

pero que están haciendo, Harry aún es pequeño para hacer esas cosas, quita tus manos de mi ahijado en este momento!

A Draco ya comenzaban a molestarle las seguidas interrupciones de parte de Sirius y furioso por la situación que realmente lo superaba pensaba - si supieras todo lo que hacemos tu ahijado yo Black...

Y con un tono sutil le decía al celoso padrino que no dejaba de entrometerse

Black... no te metas….

Nosotras somos unas autoritas de Argentina

De 17 años….

Queremos:

Dedicar este fic a Shin Black….

Gracias Por tu amistad compañía y u locuras…..quizás no de vainilla pero bien a lo tuyo..

Por ser un buen hermanito y amigo…

Próximo capitulo:-

…..La perdida de este amor…..

¿Qué piensan de Sirius?

¿Cómo le queda a Remus esa ropa?

¿Harry y Draco……¬¬ amor u odio? Queda aun la duda?


End file.
